The Prince and The Snow Queen
by Elsa Accel Ravenclaw
Summary: 3 years since the great thaw. An unknown prince wakes up in Arendelle's fair kingdom, trying so hard to run away from his past he ends up falling for the Snow Queen herself. Join him as he tries to escape his past and find love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ugh what happened?" I say as I open my eyes, I try to sit up but I was stop by a pair of hands.

"Please Sir, you need to rest a little longer." An unfamiliar voice? But I know every voice of every person I met, know, see gree- wait... Where am I?! I look up to see a fat almost bald headed man wearing a light green polo, green blazer and a brown vest with a white bowtie, looking at me with concern.

"Excuse me, May I ask what is your name, who are you, may I ask where am I and where is my horse?" I tell the stranger. As I try to get to a sitting position and successfully manage.

"My name is Kai, a servant, you are in the fair kingdom of Arendelle and your horse is perfectly fine. Sir?" The stranger asks me.

"What? Oh right my name is Prince Yuan from the kingdom of Colongria, silent g. May I ask another question I mean it will be like a request..." I tell Kai. _Arendelle I think I heard that kingdom 2 times in the past before _I thought, Kai looks at me shocked, concerned, and curious at the same time.

"Yes of course Prince Yuan." He says as he bows down to me._ This is what I dont like with being a prince. _I say in my mind.

"Please no need for bowing, and I would kindly inform you that I can be addressed with Sir." I tell him with a sigh. "I wish to speak with your King or Queen anyone from the royal family will do." I tell him with a smiling expression.  


"Of course Sir Yuan and forgive me for addressing you with something you do not wish to be addressed with." Just as he was about to bow he stopped at mid way. "Ops firgive me Sir Yuan but old habits die hard." He says with a chuckle. I chuckle as well.

"Well I best better get going and inform the queen, The wardrobe has some attires Sir Yuan, It was a pleasure being of an acquaintance." He says as he goes out of the door.

I chuckle. "What a strange servant, Arendelle huh?" I get out of bed and go for the window. "Hmm sounds familiar..." Then it hit me.

**Flashback**

_It was 3 years ago and me my mom and dad were in the study room when dad said something. "You know Yuan there is a coronation in the Kingdom of Arendelle why not go and check if you find yourself a princess." My father says with a mischievous look in he's face. As my cheeks redden, my mother gasps. "Horace you perverted monster!" My mother shouts as she gets a sheet of parchment and rolls it up and hits my father in the head. Which made kind of chuckle at my father's pain. "If Yuan wants to be wed it has to be true love!" My mother scolds my father. "Relax Eliza I was just joking." My father tells my mother will rubbing he's head. "Besides its Yuan's choice wether he will wed with love or not."_

**End of Flashback**

_Ahh mom how I miss her. I should better get ready now._ I thought as I change my attire. Then suddenly I hear a knock from the door which makes me quicken my pace in changing.

"W-who is it?" I managed to stutter while falling on the bed.

"Its me Sir Yuan, The Queen will be waiting shortly." Says Kai. I sigh. As I get done Kai leads me to the meeting room.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Yesterday night was really weird because we received the tradable goods from Colongria and there was a man that looked like 1 year younger than me with a horse in the ship, but I didn't get to see he's face if he was injured or anything so I told the guards to put him in the guest room. I haven't contacted the royal family of Colongria yet, first I need to know who is this man and does he want, Then I will contact the royal family of Colongria. As I was in deep thought I didn't notice someone knocking.

"Who is it?" I ask. The door opens slightlty making me catch a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair... _Ok now I know who this is. _I told my mind.

I stopped reading documents about Colongria and smile towards the door and say "Hello Anna what do you want now?" I ask her, she does know about the boy with the horse thing.

Anna pops her head out and jumps out behind the door. "Oh hi Elsa I was just wandering about the man in the ship of Colon-" I stop her at mid way.

"What? If you're asking if he's awake I dont know, but I did send Kai to stay with him." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh! Oh ok... So since Kristoff and Sven will not yet come back after a couple of 20 minutes or so..." Anna's face got exchanged with boredom to a mischievous smile.

"Elsa?" Anna asks as she goes nearer to the study desk and leans on it to go on my face.

"Yes?" I reply, with a hint of nervousness.

"Lets Build A Snowman!" She says as she jumps around the study room. I couldnt just say no to this.

"Alright, but first we need to- Ohh!" As I got cut off in the mid way of my sentence as I get pulled by Anna to a sprint out of the study room.

"Yay! Lets goto the Ballroom! Come on Elsa catch up if you can!" Anna shouts at me as she releases my hand and races for the Ballroom.. Oh? Was that a challenge?

I make the floor ice and put ice skates on my feet and I can see Anna not to far ahead falling on her butt. I giggle and skate to her.

"Cheater! You know I can't skate!" Anna tells me trying to get up her feet. I help her to her feet and we skate together. Just as we got near to the ballroom I spot Kai running towards me and Anna.

"Your Majesty, the guest would like to speak with you in the meeting room." Kai tells me and Anna.

"Ok we will be coming." I tell Kai as I defrost the floor and my skates, I look to Anna and see her smile turning to a frown.

"Does this mean we can't play anymore?" Anna asks me, I shook my head.

"Nope just postpone." I reassured her with a smile, and luckily it worked.

"Ok but promise me will play ok?" Anna asks me, I nod my head in reply.

"Come on best not make our visitor wait!" Anna says and runs to the meeting room, I sigh and follow behind. Anna gets to the meeting room first cause obviously she ran, while I walked, we waited for several minutes the door opened to reveal Kristoff.

"Hi Anna, Your Majes- I mean Elsa sorry old habits die hard." Kristoff greets while rubbing the back of he's neck with embarrassment. Me and Anna chuckle.

"Hello Kristoff, you are alls well forgiven... You can take the sit beside Anna." I told them with a mischievous grin on my face. My comment made both of their cheeks reddening.

"E-Elsa! I-its not like that I swear I mean we swear, right Kristoff?" Anna tells me, Yeah 3 years and still being friends... I could tell by the way she kisses he's cheek their in a relationship without knowing.

"Y-yah Right she's right we swear!" Kristoff trying to wave off the subject as he sits down beside Anna. We were in a comfortable silence when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I tell the knocker.

Which was Kai "Your Majesty you're guest has arrived." He says with a bow and steps aside from the door, Which revealed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dark green prince jacket with a collar that looks like yellow fire on the bottom and pure white at the top and mid section Same goes for the waist, and with a red cape with a light blue diamond clip shaped to a circle and simple black pants and shoes. I didn't notice I was staring to long until he took he's seat, Was he staring at me as well?

Then I felt someone nudging me, I turn to look to see Anna with a smile on her face.

"Looks like someones got a crush." Anna whispers to my ear which make my face red as a tomato. I can see that Anna and Kristoff are trying to hold back their laughter.. Haha

I clear my throat and begin the introductions as Kai leaves the room.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is Princess Anna my little sister and her fiance Sir Kristoff and who may you be?" I could see the jaw dropping expression of Anna and Kristoff in the corner of my eye. Then he looks up to me and smiles. I feel the heat rush back to my face again.

"Hello Queen Elsa my name is Prince Yuan from the Kingdom of Colongria."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok i would like to say that I had fun making this story and yet got a little bit of writer's block. I am sorry for grammar errors and misspellings. I accept criticism and suggestions. I will update weekly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Yuan's POV**

As Kai guides me to the meeting room I hear girls shouting which alerts me.

"Excuse me Kai what was that noise all about?" I asked the servant.

"Those are the joyful screams of the Queen and her younger sister. Did you not attend coronation day 3 years ago?" He asks me while continuing he's walk.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No I did not attend the coronation of the Queen for that I'am truly sorry." I tell him with my head looking at the floor.

"It is ok Sir Yuan I assure you." Kai tries to reassure me.

Then something pops in my head. "Kai please tell me more about the Queen and Princess." _Woah that sounded so weird._ I thought.

"The Queen and Princess were not close 13 years ago for their parents needed to separate them because the eldest sister had the power of ice and snow, she locked herself up in her own room, trying to conceal it." Kai tells me the beginning._ Story telling time!_ I screamed in my head.

"That all changed 3 years ago, when the eldest sister let it go, and covered Arendelle in eternal ice and snow."_I feel so sorry for the queen now. _

"The younger sister chased for the eldest one to bring back summer and stop the winter, she made friends along the way and an enemy that made her think he was her true love, but she succeeded at all costs with a price." Kai told me whats the last part?

"Sir Yuan we are here." Kai tells me,_ Oh come on what was the price!_ I shouted in my head. I turn to see a door in front.

"Come on Kai tell me the ending! Please I'll even beg if I have to!" I try to make him tell it.

He shook he's head, and smiles at me. "Maybe some other time Sir Yuan." He tells me as he knocks on the door and gets a response to come in. He opens one door and says. "Your Majesty you're guest has arrived." He says with a bow and takes steps away from the door. At first I am confused then I look at he's hand gesturing telling me to go in, I take a deep breath an go in.

As I tried to be in my best posture because I do not know if they are kind, then my heart stop for a moment. I saw her a slender, beautiful, pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes her hair in a side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head, purple eye shadow, dark pink lipstick, off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape, ice shoes. _I think she must be the Queen._ I thought then I noticed her staring at me which kinda made me nervous.

So I took my seat and looked at the other to first see a boy which made me sigh in relief that I dont need to be stuck in a room with 2 girls, I take a look at him not to thin, muscular, good looking, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, light brown eyes, both gray blouse and pants, brown sweater, red belt, brown gloves and boots, _Ice harvester like Thuggory. _i thought of my best friend.

The last one I think is the princess but whats an Ice Harvester doing here? I look at the princess slender, beautiful, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, strawberry-blonde hair in long braided pigtails with a platinum blonde streak, blue eyes. Dark blue skirt with a black bodice, light blue blouse, black heeled boots. I see her whispering something to the queen's ear that makes her blush? I look at the princess and ice harvester as they try to hold back their laughter.

I sigh, _this is getting awkward. _I thought._ I wonder if they contacted my father yet, I hope not. _I look up to see the queen clear her throat and finally speak.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is Princess Anna my little sister and her fiance Sir Kristoff and who may you be?" I look down for awhile to digest the words she just said. _so meaning__ the princess is dating a ice harvester? I thought they closed their castle gates 13 years_ _ago? Maybe she found him in her adventure. _I told my head. Ok now I just have to survive this conversation, here goes, I sigh and mutter good luck and look up to the queen and smile which makes her blush?

"Hello Queen Elsa my name is Prince Yuan from the Kingdom of Colongria."

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_So he's the prince, maybe he's going to be another Hans or a self-righteous prince like all the others, don't let your guard down. _I lean my back at the rest back of my chair.

"I see, what are your intentions, and why were you in that ship?" I interrogate him, I look at Anna who has a bored face saying 'I wanna go and eat chocolate' face, I just smile at her for reassurance. Then I go back to business. I see Prince Yuan's smile is still there. He continues the conversation while crossing he's arms.

"Perhaps to not make this conversation boring how about a story?" He says looking up to me, Anna, and Kristoff. This makes Anna's face change from boredom to excitement, without thinking she gets up from her seat and jumps around the meeting room saying "Finally story time!" Which makes me blush in embarrassment while Kristoff face palming himself and making Prince Yuan utterly confused, amused at the same time.

As a minute passes and Anna is still jumping around I clear my throat which luckily made her stop and blush in embarrassment.

"Oh! O-Oh right the meeting r-right uhhh sorry?" Anna manages to stutter out of her embarrassment which makes me the one to face palm while giggling and Kristoff trying to hold back he's laughter. And Prince Yuan amused.

"Soo as I was saying I am going to share my story in why I was in that boat." Prince Yuan begins he's story.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

_What a weird bunch of people. _I think as I watch Princess Anna blush in embarrassment.

"Lets start 3 years ago, 1 week ago before coronation day." I say as I begin my story.

**Flashback**

_3 years ago I did my usual routine, get up hit the showers, brush my teeth change my clothes and then I'm of to greet all the servants that passed by me. 'Wheres mom and dad' I thought as I went searching for them, then I found them in the study room._

_"Yuan just in time! Good morning son!" My Father, the king said with pride. Then I turned to look whats behind me father's rocking chair but was greeted by a head lock from my father. "Ops now, now Yuan thats a surprise me and your mother had in mind for you." he tells me. "Mom, dad whats this about?" I ask my mom with puppy dog eyes she always falls for it. "Not today Yuan your puppy dog eyes won't work on me." My mother tells me with a chuckle and is soon joined by my dad who still has me on a head lock._

_"Dad you can let go now please." I managed to choke out as he accidentally tightens he's grip on me cause of he's laughter. He removes one hand and uses that to ruffle my hair like a child. "Nonsense be like a man and free yourself! I won your mother's heart cause of it." He says laughing at my pain and he tightens he's grip and ruffles my hair more. _

_"You know Horace you didn't won my heart by strength actually I remember you on your feet bowing to me because you were in a relationship that time with a gold digging princess and begging me for forgiveness for not telling me." My mother says with a smirk. 'Sometimes I want to hug you mom and tell you, you're the best mom ever but sometimes I can't CAUSE I AM BEING HELD HOSTAGE!' I shout in my mind. And scream as I try to topple over my father... And with a little bit of luck I manage. I lend out a hand to help my father up and we all laughed then came to a comfortable silence._

___Me, my mom and dad were in the study room when dad said something. "You know Yuan there is a coronation in the Kingdom of Arendelle why not go and check if you find yourself a princess." My father says with a mischievous look in he's face. As my cheeks redden, my mother gasps. "Horace you perverted monster!" My mother shouts as she gets a sheet of parchment and rolls it up and hits my father in the head. Which made me kind of chuckle at my father's pain. "If Yuan wants to be wed it has to be true love!" My mother scolds my father. "Relax Eliza I was just joking." My father tells my mother will rubbing he's head. "Besides its Yuan's choice wether he will wed with love or not."_

___"hehehe you know mom, dad I think there'll be plenty of suitors for the queen to pick besides I might bring up something I'll regret hehehe." I laugh nervously as my parents sigh in disappointment. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"We will continue the story later because I have meeting with the Royal Affairs. Now while I still have time I must better get going I need to send a letter to the Prince Yuan's fami-" I was cut off by Prince Yuan.

"Forgive me your Majesty for cutting you off but... The one I just told was only the beginning for the time being please don't send a letter Queen Elsa." Prince Yuan looks at me with puppy dog eyes, my eyes widened with shock, _So is this the puppy dogs eyes that he was talking about. _I sigh in defeat and raise my hands up while still in my chair.

"Whoa no offense Elsa but for an Ice Queen you sure melt fast cause of Prince Yuan." I turn my attention to the owner of the voice who is Anna who is wearing a smug smirk on her face and I can see Prince Yuan blush at this comment. I give Anna the best 'really now' stare I can master without blushing.

"You know Prince Yuan it was a shame you didn't come to the coronation of my sister it was a blast!... You could have thaw Elsa's frozen heart with those puppy dog eyes in a second" _Is this karma for teasing you and Kristoff the last 3 years? _My mind goes blank as Kristoff and Anna try to hold back their laughter.

"Princess Anna, I do not know if that was a compliment or a tease... Hehe by the way you all can call me by Yuan I'm alright." Princ- I mean Yuan says with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of he's neck.

"Can me and Anna call you future-brother-in-law?" Kristoff asks while laughing. Oh they are so going to pay.

I get up my chair and clear my throat, stretch my arms and hands, then I look to Yuan who is looking at me with confusion. "Yuan let me show you why they call me Ice Queen." I tell him with a smile on my face, which makes him smile nervously.

"O-ok then" He replies nervously and curious. While Anna and Kristoff are laughing I take the chance and make a snow minions then i spot ropes what a coincidence I was thinking for the minions on tying Anna and Kristoff up and making them wait until the meeting with the Royal Affairs are done. Then hitting them with snowballs.

I clear my throat and then shout "Minions Attack those 2 traitors and tie them up outside!" I see Yuan's expression in amused and fear, maybe he fears if he tricks me he'll be like them. I look at Anna and Kristoff who stop laughing and looked regretful, I smirk,

"Darapapoi!" A minion shouts and gets a rope and get on another minion and rides him like a horse and charge at Anna Kristoff.

"DARAPAPOI" The others do the same and charge.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok I know I said every week but it was bugging me out. I copied Despicable Me yes. XD anyway 5 days update I think cya. Sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings. Cya 5 days later!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

As the minions head back to the castle because they finished tying Anna and Kristoff at the courtyard, I am 10 minutes away till the meeting starts so I looked at my little minions handiwork. I walk towards Anna and Kristoff who are tied up-side down. I wear a smug smirk in my face.

"So learned anything yet?" I ask Anna, who I can't tell is laughing or struggling in the ropes. Then I hear a small laugh, ok she is laughing while struggling to break free.

"Nope! Actually its getting kinda fun right Kristoff? I saw Gerda gasping when she saw us awhile ago but didn't do anything to untie us cause you ordered them not to." She tells me and looks at Yuan who was petting a little bird in he's finger.

"Hey Yuan can you untie me and Kristoff?" Anna shouts to Yuan which makes the little bird in his hand fly away, Yuan looks up to Anna, he opens he's mouth to respond but was cut off by Anna.

"Great now come here and untie me first." Anna says as she struggles with the ropes and looks at me, then she sticks out her tongue, I roll my eyes.

"Uhh I never said anything Princess Anna, I would love to untie you and Kristoff and end your misery but..." He glances at me "I would need to run faster than her minions and be great in playing hide and seek, and that goes the same for you, anyway I'll catch you guys late-" I cut Yuan off.

"Yuan I am going to my meeting and I'm leaving you in charge in keeping an eye on those two." I order him and turn my heel away from them without waiting for a response and head for the meeting room.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

"Ok then..." I respond to Queen Elsa's orders.

Queen Elsa leaves me, Anna, and Kristoff without waiting for any response. I go to the nearest pillar and lean on it while i whistle awkwardly. _So__ from what I heard correctly I'm going to stay here and guard Anna and Kristoff? This is like being in charge babysitting babies who are tied upside down! ok calm down so how many hours is a usual meeting? _I ask myself but my thoughts were broken as Kristoff says something.

"Soo... Ummm Prince Yuan, I mean Yuan, me and you haven't properly introduce each other, I'm Kristoff a Ice Harvester." He tells me while trying to reach out he's hand

"Let's do the shaking of hands later, you're gonna hurt yourself." I tell him laughing nervously then i look around the courtyard then i see two snow minions looking at me, one with a rope one empty handed ah how normal... _Wait A Snow Minion With A ROPE!? How The HECK is that normal! _My thoughts were interrupted by a snow minion who had just pulled my cape to be at he's eye level. Then I become nervous then the snow minions slaps me hard in the face.

"Oohhh thats gotta hurt!" Anna tells me feeling sorry.

After seconds I feel the after-pain. "Ahhh ooouuu ouch ouch ouch!" As I struggle to get out of the minions grip. He shakes me and shouts at the other minion.

"Luk at tu" The minion tells the other one and then points at me.

"What?" I ask the minions then I get slap again. "Ouuuch"

"Poka?" Says the other minion.

"Tatata bala tu! Hahahahaha!" The minion that slapped me laughs at the other minion who was empty handed, and I think he said something that offended to the other one cause empty handed minion removed the hands of the other one off my face. Then he punched the minion that slapped me, I laugh inwardly.

"Bananonina!" Then they fought for like 5 minutes or so then wandered of to the castle.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As I entered the meeting room I took my seat and gave a small nod to Percy, the leader of the Royal Affairs, same age as me who is wearing he's usual attire. slender, muscular, handsome, fair skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes wearing a red military jacket, black pants and a blue satin sash with simple black shoes._  
_

"It has come to attention that the prince of Colongria has entered the grounds of Arendelle with no recognition or permission from the Royal Affairs of Colongria and as well Arendelle's. And the Royal Affairs of Colongria aren't so happy that their prince escaped and sailed off to Arendelle. They are suing us that we planned all this to take their heir and start a war!" Percy tells the other board members, who stop and think about what the royal affairs leader just said.

The board director then said he had a theory. "Well technically he had permission for he boarded a ship that WE approved, so mainly he escaped the castle and went for Colongria's pier and went to the closest ship possible. BUT that was only a theory."

"Why would the prince even escape? Colongria is a rich well-known land and it has many tradable goods." A board member said.

"As I said it was a THEORY!" The board director boomed.

"Maybe he had been treated badly in Colongria and wanted to get some help-" The board member was cut off by the director of Border Affairs.

"IF he was treated so badly the King of Colongria would have act immediately he is the father of the boy, I'am I right or I'am I wrong? Or is the prince adopte-" The Manager of Arendelle's Tradable Goods was cut off by Percy.

"From what my resources told me it says he is not adopted. Lets say that the prince didn't want the king to know for he wanted to stick up for himself make the king proud of he's-" again cut off by a board member, I inwardly sigh as this meeting was becoming a cutting off game, I did not pay attention to the rest of the debate, as I was about to call this meeting an end I heard my name so I listened.

The manager of Arendelle's Tradable Goods protests. "Fine have it all your way! Queen Elsa have you heard anything about the prince's past?" He asked me.

"No I haven't I will call up a meeting as soon as I know something." _Half truth._ I sigh.

"I Percy Head of Royal Affairs who had called this meeting will ask if any board member agrees that we will send a letter to Colongria every passing week to tell them their prince is fine?" Percy suggest. 7 people raise their hands in favor while 6 disagree.

"Queen Elsa your approval is worth 5 points in total, what is your decision?" Percy asks me. I was about to agree then I remembered something.

**Flashback**

_"We will continue the story later because I have meeting with the Royal Affairs. Now while I still have time I must better get going I need to send a letter to the Prince Yuan's fami-" I was cut off by Prince Yuan._

_"Forgive me your Majesty for cutting you off but... The one I just told was only the beginning for the time being please don't send a letter Queen Elsa." Prince Yuan looks at me with puppy dog eyes, my eyes widened with shock, 'So is this the puppy dogs eyes that he was talking about.' I sigh in defeat and raise my hands up while still in my chair._

**Flashback End**

"I am sorry but you do not have my approval." I tell them, they're eyes widened in shock and so as Percy's eyes cause they know that I always agree with the decisions of the Royal Affairs. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh.. Uhhmm ok then. The poll is decided we will not send letters to Colongria." Percy announces. "This meeting is over, see you guys next time." The board members stand up and shake hands and leave the meeting room. As Percy packs he's things and leave I stopped him.

"Great meeting." I tell him, he looks up to me and nods. "It was but the debating not so much." He joked, I giggled. "You know its been a hour don't you think you should go check if Anna and Kristoff are not puking? I mean you did hang them upside down for crying out loud." he laughs as we walk out.

"Well they did start it they were teasing me and Yuan." I told him, he looked curious. "Yuan? Is that he's name? Wheres the Prince?" He asks me, I sigh. "Long story anyways your right I should go check on them."

We were almost in the courtyard when Percy suddenly fell.

"I wonder how are Anna and Kristo-Whoa whoa ahhh ooofffff!" Percy falls down on he's butt that saves the impact, I turn my back to look at him then I see two snow minions at the back of Percy fighting.

"Me want banana!" One minion says.

"Oi! Luk at tu! Butt! hahahahaha" The other one nudges the first one and points out Percy's butt. They both laugh and ran along the castle.

"Are you alright?" I ask Percy

"No no I'm good just a little fall that's all hehe ouch" Percy tells me, I sigh and help him stand up and we continue our walk.

We were in a comfortable silence, until we reached the courtyard where we saw Anna and Kristoff trying to maintain themselves from puking. And Yuan lying down on the bench.

"Hey Elsa a little help here!" Anna shouts which makes Yuan sit up and make Kristoff look at me with pleading eyes. His face was green, I go and to Anna and untie her and Percy greets Yuan and Yuan does the same. As I finish untying Anna she goes and unties Kristoff who goes to the nearest bench and lies down on it. Then Percy approaches me and Anna.

"Hey Anna." He greets her with a friendly hug which she returns back.

"Hello Percy, long time no see, had a nice meeting?" She asks Percy in response he nods he's head.

"Great, but alot of debating, I would love to stay and chat but I need to go home and check on my father." He says as he goes for the castle gates.

"See ya guys!" He waves goodbye as he gets close to the gates.

"See ya Percy" Kristoff and Anna say in unison, while I only wave my hand. Yuan approaches me and Anna, with a curious look on he's face.

"Who was that?" He asks

"Oh he's a friend of me and Anna, he's the head of the Royal Affairs here in Arendelle." I told him.

"Ahh I see he's so young to be the head." He says with awe.

"I know, we should better get inside I'm hungry!" Anna proclaims as she gets Kristoff out of the bench and drags him to the castle. Me and Yuan follow behind.**  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok first I thank you guys for reading my story, second I had writer's block because their were no suggestions and I didn't know what I did wrong and what I should add, anyways heres the catch... Give me 5 reviews and you'll see the next chapter! Im torturing you guys :P but thats what I like to do cya soon... By soon i mean when you guys give me 5 reviews soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Yuan's POV**

After the minions headed back to the castle I started to wonder why they brought a rope with them, As I think of a reason I spotted Kai passing by the courtyard, then I remembered that he didn't get to tell me the ending of the story. I began to walk farther away from the courtyard and nearer to Kai.

"Hey Yuan where are you going?" Anna shouts, I turn my back and began walking behind my back.

"Don't worry I'll be right back I just need to ask Kai something!" I reply back, I see her nodding her head in reply. I turn around and jog to Kai, I shout he's name while waving my hands again, and again and then finally he turns around and looks at me.

"Sir Yuan, a pleasure to meet you once more." He tells me with a smile on he's face, I smile back.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you again Kai. I was wondering can you tell me the ending that you know we left off?" I ask him while my hands were swaying at my sides.

"Ah I see well of course, but first lets sit down where we can guard Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff hmm?" He jokes while I chuckle as we take a sit on a near by bench where we can still see Anna and Kristoff.

"So where did we left off Ah yes yes, it all came with a price. In the middle of the younger sister's adventure she succeeded in climbing the mountain and went to her sister's ice castle they talked for awhile and then by accident the eldest sister struck the younger one in the heart." Kai tells me, I nod telling him to continue.

"Then the ice spread thru the younger one's body and then her friend an ice harvester." he pointed he's hand to Kristoff.

"Told her to visit the trolls, but sadly the trolls were not able to help her remove the ice from her heart but they did say this 'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart' the younger sister thought it was the prince she met on the ball, so they rushed back to the castle." Kai says I lean nearer to listen.

"Meanwhile the eldest sister was in her ice castle panicking that she hurt her sister, after awhile their was a noise outside her castle that startled her so she went for the door of her ice castle and saw soldiers, she ran to the second floor of her castle, their were two soldiers that wanted to kill her, she wanted to end their lives." _Ok mental note do not make Queen Elsa mad._

"Then the prince that the younger sister met in the ball rushed in the scene saying that she must not be the monster they fear she is, that made her stop but one of the soldiers that tried to kill her had a crossbow and was about to shoot the eldest sister but the prince did not allow that to happen instead he shot the chandelier, the eldest sister saw this and made a run for it and succeeded but got knocked out."

He stops and stands up which makes me know what was going on, I sigh and stand up as well, Kai smiles at me and says "I am sorry Sir Yuan but I need to help Gerda clean the meeting room."

"Of course but make sure you don't have anything to do when I come back to you on the story." I tell him while laughing, he chuckles and nods he's head in reply and waves he's hand as he walks away. I sigh and go back to Anna and Kristoff, who are really close to puking.

"What were you talking about with Kai?" Anna asks me, while I lie down on a nearby bench.

"Nothing much just story telling." I reply shrugging as I try to sleep, we were in a comfortable silence for like twenty minutes, as I was being taken by the sleepiness Anna shouts out of nowhere which makes me sit up.

"Hey Elsa a little help here!" Anna shouts that makes the sleepiness go away I look up to see Queen Elsa and a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes who's wearing a red military jacket, black pants and a blue satin sash with simple black shoes. Who was coming to me I stand up and he offers he's hand and smiles.

"Hello Prince Yuan, my name is Percy a pleasure meeting you." I take he's hand and smile back.

"Nice meeting you to Percy." I reply as he lets go of his hand and approaches Anna and Queen Elsa. _What is this feeling I have whenever he goes near Queen Elsa?_ I thought in my head as he greets Anna

"Hey Anna." He greets Anna with a friendly hug which she returns back.

"Hello Percy, long time no see, had a nice meeting?" Anna asks Percy in response he nods he's head.

"Great, but alot of debating, I would love to stay and chat but I need to go home and check on my father." He says as he goes for the castle gates.

"See ya guys!" He waves goodbye as he gets close to the gates.

"See ya Percy" Kristoff and Anna say in unison, while Queen Elsa only waves her hand. I approach Queen Elsa and Anna.

"Who was that?" I asks them

"Oh he's a friend of me and Anna, he's the head of the Royal Affairs here in Arendelle." Queen Elsa tells me.

"Ahh I see he's so young to be the head." I tell them

"I know, we should better get inside I'm hungry!" Anna proclaims as she gets Kristoff out of the bench and drags him to the castle. Me and Queen Elsa follow behind.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Me and Yuan follow behind as Anna dashes to the dining room with Kristoff. Me and Yuan were in an awkward silence when Yuan told something.

"So... Does Percy come from a family where in his ancestors or grandparents I don't know become leader of the Royal Affairs here in Arendelle?" He asks me while I nod my head in reply.

"Yes he does come from a family like that, Me and Anna met him 3 years ago. It was the first time in my life to have a friend that was from the village, well save Kristoff on that one though." I chuckle and he joins me as well.

"At first he didn't want to become the leader of the Royal Affairs but I convinced him to." I told him, I heard him say Ahh.

"So why don't you tell me a story well I did tell mine, so what about yours?" He nudges my arm playfully I sigh and began my story.

**Flashback**

_It was a normal day for me as I was in the study room doing the paper work for the laws and tradable kingdoms and letters from other kingdoms. I sighed as there was a knock on the door. I stop my work and look up to the door._

_"Come in." I say, the door opens to reveal Kai looking up to me smiling, I smile as well. Kai goes near me and takes a sit. _

_"I assume you are wondering why am I here your majesty hmm?" He tells me, I sigh and nod my head in reply._

_"I am here to tell you that the leader of Royal Affairs has retired." I look up to Kai and see that he is still smiling. 'Why are you smiling!? If the leader of Royal Affairs has retired I need to take his place and that will just triple the paper work I need to do! And how will I spend time with Anna now?' I panic in my mind but try to keep my cool._

_ "But not to worry your majesty, the leader has a child, a boy to be precise." He reassures me, I look up to him and sigh and silently thank the heavens._

_"He is around your age your majesty, here is his document please contact me if you wish to see him." Kai tells me as he exits the study room. I look at the file and read it, as I was done reading I contacted Kai immediately and asked him to escort me to the house of the retired leader of Royal Affairs. We where at the front door of the house, then I knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?" I was answered by a smiling boy just like the one in the document slender, muscular, handsome, fair skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes, blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark cream pants, brown bucket-top boots. _

_"Hello Mister Percy, we have come to see your father is he home?" Kai asks him, the boy's smile fades and changed into a horror struck face._

_"Dad! Someone wants to see you!" The boy shouts and looks for he's father, he arrives again but this time he stays in the staircase of he's house._

_"Ahh Queen Elsa, a pleasure meeting you please please come in." The old man said he looked like he was in he's forties. Me and Kai go inside while I see a young girl playing her dolls and a woman that looked like the wife of the old man. And the boy still in the staircase._

_"Here you go Queen Elsa please have some tea." The woman tells me, I smile at her._

_"Thank you." I reply and I take the tea from her hands._

_"Percy, Bella come here, you both need to here this." The old man says as the little girl comes in with her dolls and the boy coming in with him fidgeting his pants._

_"You Majesty has come here to pick up the next heir in line on being the leader of Arendelle's Royal Affairs." Kai tells the family and then we all turn to Percy who was gripping on his pants and then he shouts._

_"I don't want to be the leader! I want to be who I am now! I want to stay with my friends!" He shouts and tears run down his eyes._

_"I understand you Mister Percy, I also didn't want to be the Queen but I had to I was the eldest and it is my job to take my place in the throne. I also have a little sister I want to play with but duty and responsibility objects the matter." I tell him with pity in my eyes._

_"Y-you don't understand, NONE of you understand my situation! I have friends that tell me I'm going to be an arrogant leader cause they say that power consumes, wealthiness consumes you and it corrupts you making you into something your not! I try to tell them but they just won't liste-" I cut Percy off._

_"Then leave your friends, if they do not understand your situation leave them, be the leader and when you go back here tell them your still yourself." I tell him to reassure him, his family looks at him with pleading eyes telling him to say yes, he wipes his tears and sighs and then he looks at me._

_"I'll do it on one condition, I get to sleep here in my family's house. And you will take care of the taxes and payment here in this house." He asks me, I look at Kai and he nods, I turn my attention back at Percy and I smile._

_"Alright."_

**Flashback End**

"Then after that I took him in here and introduced him to Anna and Kristoff and others, He's like a brother I never had, then I taught him about the politics game, and how to stick up for yourself in a meeting." I end the story as me and Yuan finished eating dinner.

"I still can't believe that he had friends like that, and how Anna and Kristoff finished eating that much." Yuan tells me as we head to our respective rooms.

"See you tomorrow Queen Elsa." Yuan waves his hand, I nod my head in reply.

As he walks farther away from me, I blurt out something I will not regret.

"Yuan" He stops and looks at me with a curious face. "Goodnight" I tell him with a smile on my face. He smiles as well "Goodnight Queen Elsa" He replies and waves goodbye at me and he walks to the halls, I sigh and close the door of my bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehehehe that was fast O.O... Ok I don't have anything to say so heres what I'm going to do. I'll ask you guys for 5 reviews every update for a chapter, then I'll post it as soon as I can ehh? Sounds good right? I get to torture you guys and post chapters xD. Anyways 5 reviews then you guys get to see what happens next!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Yuan's POV**

_Ahh what a beautiful morning._ I wake up to be greeted by the sun's light shinning thru the window, I groan and hit the showers after that I went to the wardrobe and got a navy blue suit with a gray waist vest and light purple tie after that I make my way to the dining room.

"I wonder if Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are in the dining room already." I ask myself as I walk thru the halls. I take out a coin I placed in the bedside table and play with it as I whistle my way to the dining room. After awhile I hear laughter from behind I turn around to see nothing.

"Okay then thats strange." I turn around to continue my walk, then I hear it again this time I was greeted by a snowman with three black rocks, a carrot nose, stick arms, three twigs as hair, buck tooth.

"Hi" it told me

"Woah wait wow whoa... Am I dreaming?" I ask myself out loud I kneel down and poke it with my index finger.

"Bye now" it waves goodbye at me and skips along the halls.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up and went straight to the bathroom and when I was done I went to the wardrobe to get my usual attire. I walked out of my room to go and fetch Anna who is probably still sleeping. As I was about to knock on Anna's door, the door opened fast and luckily I was fast enough to dodge it, I brush myself of and see Anna bright and ready for once.

"Good morning Elsa" Anna tells me with a smile, I smile back.

"Morning Anna you know this is the first time that I saw you ready before I could even knock on your door and tell you to get up." I reply with a small giggle she chuckles too.

"Haha very funny come on I'm thirsty... Thirsty for fun!" She runs then slides thru the halls and I sigh as I hear metal crashing and an oopss. After that we walked together then we spot a brown haired person wearing a navy blue suit infront of us, and of course me and Anna know who is this person so we giggle.

But then both of us saw that he didn't turn around so Anna nudged my arm so I turned my attention to her.

"Make a snowball Elsa come on." she whispers to my ear with a mischievous smile on her face. I smile and then I create a snowball and throw it at him.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

As I head to the dining room I hear giggles and from behind, at first I didn't mind the noises but then I felt a cold object hit the back of my neck that made me shiver for awhile then I heard a few giggles from the back, I turn around and see Queen Elsa with Princess Anna who are failing miserably trying to say hi in a formal way.

I sigh "Good morning Queen Elsa, Princess Anna you know I was wondering do you two know a person who can make floors turn to ice? Or maybe a person who can make a snowball out of her hand?" I ask them sarcastically

"Uh no we don't know a person who can make floors turn to ice or a person who can make a snowball out of her hand, right Elsa?" Anna replies sarcastically, I chuckle and they join me after awhile and we all head to the dining room.

We were at the entrance and then I jog to the door and then opened it and then I gesture my hand to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa after that I smile warmly at them.

"Ladies first as they say." I told them, both of them nod at each other and then Anna goes first, Queen Elsa goes in next and I head in last. As we eat our breakfast Queen Elsa breaks the comfortable silence.

"Yuan maybe its the time to continue your tale?" She asks me, I swallow my food and wipe my mouth with a handkerchief and reply.

"Ok so where did we left of again hehehe sorry I forgot." I tell them with a nervous laugh. Anna giggles while Queen Elsa sighs and then Anna clears her throat which makes my attention go to her.

"From what I remember you and your parents where in a study room talking about Elsa's coronation, I think you said a week or 3 days before the coronation I don't know." Anna says while trying to recall the memory. Then I remember what she was talking about.

"Ahh now I remember thanks Princess Anna." I smile at her she replies with a your welcome, then by the corner of my eye I see Queen Elsa narrowing her eyes at me and Princess Anna I shrug it off. So I lean at the chair and cross my arms and begin my tale.

**Flashback**

_3 days after me and my parents conversation in the study room things went back to normal. As I was heading inside my family's stable to get my horse I was stopped by Eric my most trusted servant._

_"Prince Simon your mother and father wish to see you." Eric told me._

**Flashback End**

"Wait whoa! What wait wow wait... You're Simon not Yuan!? Your name is Simon! I thought it was Yuan!?" Princess Anna's eyes become big as a plate and Queen Elsa becomes speechless and her face was unreadable.

"Can I continue my story first? I will explain it ok?" I try to assure Princess Anna and she nods, I sigh and continue my story.

**Flashback**

_I sigh and rub my forehead "Eric please don't call me Simon you know how that name is in past." I tell him with a hint of guilt in my voice then he tries to reassure me._

_"You know and I know, everybody in Colongria knows it was an accident. Even if you change your name your reputation will still be the same. Simon was your birth name, Simon was the person me and Thuggory grew up with. I will not call you Yuan for maybe this 'Yuan' is a person I do not know." he replies I sigh_

_"Look I'm still the same guy but a little more careful and not careless like I was back then." I tell him trying to keep my cool obviously._

_"Then why are you losing your calm facade?" He replies back as his anger was rising aswell._

_I don't reply back so I took deep breathes and look up to him "Where is my mother and father?" I ask calmly as possible, then Eric narrows his eyes on me and replies._

_"Meeting Room West Wing of the castle." He tells me casually _

_"Thank you Eric" I reply looking at the floor while he keeps his stare on me._

_"My pleasure your majesty, now if you will excuse me I need to attend my own duties that may involve meeting a childhood friend's gravestone." He tells me while he walks away at the same time hitting my shoulder while leaving me standing there. _

_I regain my senses and then I turn my head around to see the empty hallway I then sigh and head for the meeting room._

_I knock three times and get a response from my mom saying to come in. "Mom, dad Eric told me to come see you here, what seems to be the probl-" I cut myself in mid-way to see the Royal Family of Cadawen including their little princess Cecilia. _

_Cecilia has waist-length blond/gold hair with a fringe, her skin, milky white and has large blue eyes. A __white blouse, black skirt with two white stripes at the bottom hem, a red blazer with yellow trimmings, black knee lenght socks, black shoes and a red neck ribbon. She wears two red hair ribbons at both sides of her head_.

_"Hello Simon, nice to see you again." Cecilia smiles warmly at me_

_"Its nice to see you once again... Cecilia."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And I'm back from the dead sorry for the delay because I had writer's block and when I didn't have the writer's block anymore an internet problem in my house came... That's why I try to convince my mom to take me anywhere that has internet and right now I'm in a friend's house. It will stay like this for like I don't know 1 week maybe? I'll try to post as soon as I can oh and you can thank my aunt for the name changing thing. 5 reviews again see you guys soon... Hopefully :| :) BTW I borrowed the appearance of Cecilia from Erika Sendo from Fortune Arterial. No copyright intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As we finish eating we continued listening to Yuan's story he said something that caught me off guard a bit. His birth name wasn't Yuan, it was Simon at first I was surprised then I got myself wondering why did he changed his name as I was figuring out the possibilities to why then we heard the door open. So we all turned our attention to the door to see Olaf who was surprised to see Yuan.

"Wait a second you were the one from the hallway." Yuan says pointing his index finger at Olaf while breaking the silence we had a few seconds ago.

Olaf closes the door and goes near Yuan. "Sorry about that let's start things over." he says with a cough then he returns to his joyful voice. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He tells Yuan with arms spread open.

"Yuan, nice to meet you Olaf." Yuan replies while extending a hand to Olaf in which they shake hands. _Wait a second why didn't Yuan use his real name?_ I wonder in my mind as Olaf greets Anna and me.

"Hi Anna hi Elsa" Olaf says while waving at us and taking a sit next to Anna.

"Hello Olaf" Me and Anna tell in unison.

"So what are you guys doing here in the dining room if you're not eating?" Olaf questions us while tilting his head.

"We were just listening to Yuan's story." Anna answers while smiling at Olaf and then Olaf claps his hands and puts them in his lap.

"Ohhh can I listen also? Please!" He asks us, while me and Anna look at Yuan for a response and then he nods his head.

"Of course you can Olaf just ask questions after the story." Anna tells Olaf and he smiles and gets ready for the story.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

"Okay then the more the merrier!" I tell them while clasping my hands together and then Anna asked permission if she could fill in the first part of my story to Olaf, I agreed then I continued my story.

**Flashback**

_"Hello Simon, nice to see you again." Cecilia smiles warmly at me_

_"Its nice to see you once again... Cecilia." I reply trying to smile then I heard my father make a fake cough._

_"Yuan please take a sit beside me hmm?" My father smiles at me, I inwardly sighed as I knew this was going to be a long conversation, and most of it was going to be about me and Cecilia or about touring the whole royal family._

_The father of Cecilia, the King of Cadawen looked like he was in his late thirties. He had honey blonde hair and green eyes and he wore a simple black cadet uniform with a yellow shoulder braid on it and his medals on the left side of the uniform._

_"Simon its been a long time the last time I saw you was on your eighteenth birthday! Look at you a new heir and a handsome one at that! you look just like your old man when he was your age." The King of Cadawen tells me with a joyful laugh._

_"Thank you Sir it has been a long time hasn't it? Hehehe its been 2 years since 'that' accident happened." I reply nervously and he laughs. Then by the corner of my eye I could see Cecilia looking at with concern._

_"My boy its alright accidents happen I was there to remember? Oh those vile traitors if only I could have done something. But the past is in the past." He tells me with a sigh then for a moment there was silence._

_"Now it is the first time the Royal Family of Cadawen has went to Colongria so why not a tour of the whole kingdom?" My mother suggests while I put my head down and play with my hands. 'I knew it' I told my mind_

_"Ahh that sounds wonderful me and Henry can come with you and Horace while we can leave our youngsters alone." The Queen of Cadawen clasps her hands together and smiles joyfully._

_"May I excuse myself I need to go to the restroom?" I ask them _

_"Of course Yuan go ahead." my father replies __I head straight for the nearest restroom and wash my face, I ruffle my hair and make it soft yet spiky and I head back._

_I went back to the meeting room as fast I can while walking then when I got back I saw them standing up and smiling at each other, while Cecilia was the first to notice I was back._

_"Simon welcome back, nice hair by the way." She tells me with her trademark smile I smile back to her._

_"Thanks" I reply then I felt someone grab my shoulder and began to whisper something in my ear._

_"Very good son, I think taught you pretty well ehh? We'll leave you guys for awhile ok?" My father whispers to my ear I nod my head in agreement._

_"Very well! Me and Eliza shall give a tour to Henry and Emma. While Simon here will deal with Cecilia that's it right?" My father asks with a hint of concern in his voice to King Henry as to his response was a sigh._

_"Luke must be running thru your halls by now we lost sight of him when we were at the courtyard." He tells us looking apologetic "This is why we do not travel a lot for you see Luke knows every single room in our castle so we know where he mostly stays and where he hates to be, so meaning in Cadawen we can monitor his every movement but now I think it's safe to say we can't." The King of Cadawen tells us._

_"And he sneaks around the castle A LOT. In which the case is that even if we locked him in his room he would always find a way out. And mess the whole castle up." Cecilia tells us with a sigh as we heard metal crashing down and a scream that belongs to a woman._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Elsa's PoV**

"Wait wait this Luke kinda reminds me of a person but I can't remember who." Anna cuts Yuan off as she tells her opinion as she ponders who this person reminds her of.

"Well I think I know who is that person Anna." I tell her with a chuckle then Anna looks at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Who?" She asks me while tilting her head, I sigh.

"You" I reply

"Ooohhhh ok..." She realizes while wondering something.

"Can we eat again? Cause it's already lunch." Olaf asks us we nod

"So I'll tell my story while eating?" Yuan asks me, Anna and Olaf nod in response.

He raises his hands up in defeat "Okay okay you guys win. I'm the story teller of Arendelle now happy?" He tells us sarcastically we all nod.

"Now back to the story Yuan." Anna tells Yuan, and in response he sighs.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

**Flashback**

_"Cecilia dear would you mind if your tour with Simon be postponed for awhile? I think its for the best at this moment because if your brother sees you with Simon here well... You know what will happen." Queen Emma suggests trying to comfort her daughter. __'Sheesh I remembered the last time I saw Luke not nice!' I shivered in thought of that particular memory._

_"Of course ma I'm good with that, as long as I don't get to slap him in the face again for his misbehaving attitude" Cecilia replies to her mother with a bit of annoyance when she told the last part. _

_"Simon take care of Princess Cecilia ok? And stay out of Prince Luke's sight he could be anywhere. Now while us adults have time to escape we will do it now. Good luck." My father tells me as he, my mom with King Henry and Queen Emma exit the meeting room rather quickly._

_And in the moment the adults went out of the room there was silence._

_"So are we going to stay here cause the meeting room is a safe place?" I joke at her she chuckles._

_"No but if we hear four people screaming we better run for it." She whispers three, two one. And I think by coincidence we heard our parents scream. My eyes widened in horror as Cecilia laughs at my reaction then she grabs my arm and we make a run for it._

_"So Cecilia since you started the run can I ask you an important question?" I ask her while we run for our lives._

_"And what is that?" Cecilia asks me without looking at me cause I was a little far behind her more like a way far behind her cause I couldn't run with this clothes my father would kill me!_

_"Where the heck are we going!?" I shout her the question she stops at a dark hallway then I as I ran nearer the dark hallway I felt something grab my collar._

_"Shh! Don't scream it's me" Cecilia tells me as I try to calm down._

_"You scared my blood out of me you know that!?" I mini shout at her, she sighs and talks._

_"Enough about your blood getting out of you, about your question. I just made a run for it cause when I was running I was looking at the windows trying to look for I don't know your stable." She tells me sarcastically._

_"Ohhh the stable right right sorry about that. Ahh we are at the west wing of the castle and the stable is at the west wing as well so all we have to do is run straight to the first door we see and that leads us to the outdoors and we run a few more then there you have it the stable is there." I reply mimicking a child's voice_

_"Okay so here's my plan we act like normal servants then when we see the door we make a run for it." She suggests_

_"You know that's kinda suspicious two normal servants running to get to a door? If that doesn't sound suspicious I don't know what is." I tell her my opinion to her plan_

_"Look if we keep running your father will get angry if you make a single drop of mud or dirt go in that tailcoat suit I swear and I know that your father will never make you see the light of day again." She tells me with the matter-of-fact voice._

_"And besides there are appropriate clothing for horseback riding in the stable right?" She asks me I nod my head in reply._

_"Uhh yes there is and I'll go with your plan." I tell her she smiles and we get out of the dark hallway like nothing happened._

_"Hey calm down keep calm take deep breaths." Cecilia tries reassure me as I become a nervous wreck._

_"How can I calm down Luke is here! Anything can happen if Luke's around you know!" I don't know if the word exists but I whisper shout at Cecilia._

_"Oh if you only knew what I've been thru in everyday life." She mutters under her breath then we walk in silence._

_We were near the door so we made a quick run for it and luckily we weren't caught by Luke._

_"Ahh finally I can relax my body." I blurt out sighing while taking deep breaths as we head to the stable._

_"Adrenaline out of you already?" Cecilia asks who was beside me, I nod my head in response._

_We reached the stable and got proper horseback riding attire."So there's the women's changing room and heres the mens I'll meet you outside then after that we can choose our horses. Does that sound good?" I tell Cecilia and she nods her head in reply and after that we go straight to our respective changing areas._

_As we were finished we went to pick up our horses and we set off._

_"Are you a beginner in riding horses cause you don't seem comfortable with that one." I ask her as we head for the fields._

_"No I'm alright just not use to wearing the proper attire cause I usually sneak of." She replies while laughing as she tries to get the hang of it._

_"You know if you're rookie in this I could teach you the roots if you like." I suggest she laughs at my response._

_"Pssh please I can take care of myself mister smarty pants!" Cecilia replies mockingly, I raise an eyebrow._

_"Is that a challenge your majesty?" I ask her she smirks at my reaction._

_"Of course it is! Yah!" She says as she makes her horse faster and faster as I was left there staring dumbfounded for a minute. I regain my senses and ride after her._

_After that we head back to the stable and we changed to our regular clothing. As we head back to the castle laughing about what we did in the stable we heard a third voice that made us stop in our tracks._

_"Ahh what a surprise this is to see. My little sister and Simon laughing together! Have the great kings destined this to happen? Or am I just a lucky charm?" We turned around to see Luke leaning on a wall with a carefree smile on his face._

_ Luke was like a boy version of Cecilia but older, they both share the same hair, eye, and skin color. His hair length ends at his ear, he wore a dark red polo shirt with an unbuttoned white blazer and black trousers with plain black shoes._

_"Nice to see you brother, may I ask how did you find us?" Cecilia asks Luke who was still in his carefree attitude._

_"Have you ever heard of a falcon eye Cecilia? I have been gifted with a sharp eye, just like our mother's." He replies still leaning on the wall "Simon may I ask you something?"_

_"Sure what is it?" I ask him_

_"What would you like me to address you with? Simon, Yuan? Or perhaps future-brother-in-law?" He replies as his arms were crossed and he had a mischievous smile planted on his face. _

_"Y-Yuan will be fine thanks for asking by the way." I tell him as he laughs at me and Cecilia as our faces become red that would even make tomatoes jealous._

_"Relax I'm just teasing anyway Yuan I was wondering if you fancy coming with me on a coronation in Arendelle? I mean you need to go see the light out of the castle walls!" Luke tells me dramatically while putting the back of his hand at his forehead and I sigh at his antics. 'I wonder why he didn't went to drama school' _

_"And you should stop breaking poor innocent villager girls hearts out. And stop making a mess in every bloody castle you always visit!" Cecilia shouts at Luke and he sighs._

_"Sheesh what happened to you? Anyways I'm off to the village to see if I could find someone who can catch my eye." Luke says as he heads for the main gate while waving his hand at us for a minute then shoving both of his hands in his blazer's pocket._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"And after that I made a tour around the castle with her and that's the end of this story." Yuan tells us closing his story at the living room.

"I'm heading back to my bed for an afternoon nap." Anna gets out of her chair and she stretches her arms with a yawn and she and Olaf bid farewell to us while leaving the living room.

"I'm going to the stable to check on my horse, do you want to come Queen Elsa?" Yuan asks me as he gets out of his chair.

I shake my head in response "I would love to but I need to visit Percy, maybe some other time?" I tell him as he nods his head in reply as he says goodbye and leaves.

I sigh and get up from the chair and leave the living room and continue my walk thru the halls then I bumped into someone who was none other than Kai who was wearing his usual attire. _Just the person I was looking for. _

"Hello Kai sorry for bumping into you, I was kind of looking for you cause I need an escort to Percy's house." I tell him and he smiles

"Anything your majesty, let's get going shall we." He tells me as we walk to the courtyard and into the village as the people greeted me while we walk thru the town. As we were in the doorstep of Percy's home I knocked and heard the door click open to reveal Per t wearing the same clothes he wore when I first met him.

"Elsa, Kai welcome come in, what brings you guys here? If you're wondering where are Bella and my parents their at the town center buying groceries." He tells us as we sit on the couch of his home.

"So what brings the Queen of Arendelle here to my humble home?" Percy jokes as I laugh and tell him my reason go why I came here in the first place.

"I came here to tell you that I know some stuff about Yuan's past."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the suggestions and comments to my story! This took me 2 days to do so I just have to say I'm proud of myself xD longest chapter ever! Anyways I accept opinions, comments and feedback to the story and since I made this long let's make the reviews from 5 to 8 =w= huehuehue! 8 reviews and this story will see its next chapter!


	7. St Valentine's Day Special Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Valentine's Day Special Chapter (This Chapter is not apart of the story and is only a bonus chapter for St. Valentine's Day)**

**Yuan's POV**

"So it's Valentine's Day huh? Well I think I know some people who can help you out with your problem Kristoff." I tell him as I lean on a pillar with my hands crossed in the courtyard while I watch Kristoff pacing back and forth.

"I need something to give her, like flowers! No flowers are not my thing she'll notice that. How about chocolate! Well she's the only one that likes chocolate between the both of us but I gave her chocolate last year!" Kristoff rambles thinking of something to give to Princess Anna for Valentine's Day.

"How bout' an Ice sculpture? I mean ice is your thing and it's not yet summer so it won't melt... yet." I suggest while mumbling the last word.

"But I can't make flawless ice sculptures yet and Queen Elsa is better with making ice than me, but that might work." Kristoff stops his movement and thinks of what I just said.

"See not a bad idea after all right?" I tell him then I walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now that I solved your problem, you need to help me find a valentine's day date for tonight's ball." I continue my sentence then he stops his thinking and looks at me as if he already has the answer.

"How about Queen Elsa?"

My eyes widen and my face becomes red. "What!? No no no no no she probably has many suitors from the neighboring kingdoms and besides she doesn't like me!" I try to hide my blush as I put my hand away from his shoulder and wave them in the air.

Then he replies with a smug smirk. "Sure she does so that's why her face becomes red when you smile at her." Then his face turns to a horrified expression "Don't tell her I said any of this!"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"Ok let's settle this. I'll help you make an ice sculpture but in exchange help me find a date." I tell him with one of my hands outstretched of him.

"Deal" he replies as he grips on my outstretched hand and shakes it.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Here I am in the library reading one of my favorite books as I hear the door squeak open and shut. I look up and find myself staring at my little sister Anna.

"Hello Anna" I greet her as I look back to my book.

"Hey Elsa guess what day it is?" She asks me as she moves closer to me.

I sigh as I flip a page of the book. "It's Valentine's Day"

"Yup and can I ask you something again? please" Anna asks me

"Sure"

"Who's your date for the ball tonight?"

I stop my reading and look up to see Anna who is grinning widely.

"No one" I reply plainly

"Ahh come on Elsa! There has to be someone! Even just one person in your mind! just one!" Anna lets out a frustrated groan as she puts her both of her hands in the air.

I stop and think. _well there is Percy or Yuan but Percy will be going with his little sister to protect her from self-righteous princes that will only break her heart, so that only leaves...  
_  
I stop my train of thought as I imagine Yuan and me dancing then I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

I wake up from my trance cause of Anna who is rolling on the floor laughing her heart out. I sigh as I make a snowball and aim it at Anna's face and hit a bullseye but that makes her laugh even more, I then turn back my attention to my book.

"It's Yuan isn't it?" Anna asks me as she tries to catch her breath

"No comment" I reply plainly flipping another page.

"Why are you so into that book anyway? What is the story about?" Anna asks me while she gets up and dusts herself out.

"It's about a wizard and a witch being brought together by a marriage contract. the boy is well famous cause he is 'the boy who lived' and-" I explain but was cut off by Anna.

"You know Kristoff, Kai and Yuan are boys who lived." Anna tells me her opinion but closes her mouth when she saw me glare at her.

"As I was saying he was 'the boy who lived' and the girl well she is called 'Ice Queen' cause-" I stop myself midway as I look at Anna who is trying her best not to laugh.

"Really now? Just because she is called like that doesn't mean she is literally an Ice Queen like me." I tell Anna with a sigh.

"You know you're not an Ice Queen you just have powers of ice and snow and coincidentally you were going to be a Queen." Anna tries to reassure me

"And you should read this book by yourself cause it will take me ages to tell you the story." I tell her trying to change the subject as I flip another page.

"Books are boring tried it once never liked it. But you know what's more boring?" She replies

"What?"

"You not having a date for the ball!"

"I don't need a date for the ball I'm the Queen all I have to do is just stand there and be greeted by the dukes, duchesses, kings, queens and others." I reply as I try to reason out with her.

"Oh ok... Well it isn't a real ball if the Queen who made the ball not dance when the mechanics of the ball says to dance aswell! Ha! Finally I made a sentence that makes perfect sense!" Anna counters as she tries to reason with me

I sigh and flip a page. "Anna all of your sentences make sense well except for your last sentence." I tell her

Anna sighs as I hear walking towards me, but I keep my attention to my book. Then by a second the book was not in my hands.

"Ha! Got your book!" She shouts with joy as she reads the book... I think. "How can you read this this doesn't have pictures?" Anna asks me

"I read the words Anna, now that you have my attention what do you want me to do? Talk to the pictures? Watch the clock? Ride our bikes on the stairs? Or maybe steal chocolate from the kitchen?" I ask her with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Well I would like to do the last suggestion but no." Anna replies while pulling me up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Then what?" I ask her with curiosity

"We will teach you how to dance."

"What no! Anna remember what I said I don't dance wait... We?"

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

"You know I am an Ice Harvester but I don't like it when I have to put a big block of ice that weighs heavier than a five middle aged trolls at the back of my sled and make Sven pull it all by himself." He tells me as if I was crazy

I was about to reply but he continued on "AND make a royal prince tie himself at the back of the sled and make him ski with a ski board that was just cut out from a tree!?" Kristoff complains as he tries to reason out with me as we head back to the village of Arendelle.

"Relax I've been doing this a hundred times when I was sixteen or so but this time with a big block of ice in the sled. And remember I'm doing this for you and Princess Anna remember?" I try to reassure him as I finish cutting out a ski board from a random tree. "And besides the trees here are strong."

"Are they strong enough to hold one carefree prince at the top of it?" He asks me while I sigh

"Of course they are and relax I won't hit anything as we slide to safety... Hopefully" I tell him as I tie a rope around my waist.

Ok I'll make you guys catch up, first we headed out of the castle. Second we past the village which had three girly teenagers looking at me strangely and that caused Kristoff to tease me that I already have fan girls here in Arendelle.

Third we bought some ropes from a shop called 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna'. After that we headed to the North Mountain to harvest some ice.

At first Kristoff didn't want me too harvest some ice because he thought I might hurt myself but I showed him that I can do it then he approved and even complemented me to join him in harvesting ice sometime.

So here we are now as I finish linking the rope around my waist to the rope I attached to the back of Kristoff's sled.

"Ok are you comfy back there Yuan?" Kristoff asks me as he sits down getting ready to tell Sven to ride.

"Yup all set and ready!" I shout back as I put the wooden ski board I made under my feet and get ready to ride.

"Okay then... Ready... Get Set... Ride!" Kristoff shouts as he makes Sven go fast and we ride!

"Woohoo!" I yell with excitement as I feel the wind at my face.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna I can't do this for another minute, oops sorry Kai... Again." I tell Anna for the twelfth time as the three of us, me, Anna and Kai are in the ballroom both of them trying to teach me how to dance.

"Aww come on Elsa see your making improvements! When we first got here you can't even avoid stepping into Kai's foot and now look! You're only stepping at it once! If we keep this up you won't even step on Yuan's foot on the ball tonight!" Anna counters back as she saw my little improvements.

"I am going to tell you again Anna. I am not going with Yuan to tonight's ball." I reply back

"Well you won't IF he doesn't ask you out." She counters back with a mischievous smile on her face I glare at her as I head to the side of the ballroom to get my book.

"Why are you so interested in me and Yuan's life?" I ask her as I turn the pages of the book to the page where I left my bookmark.

"Correction my dear sister, 'why are you so interested in me and Yuan's love life' ahh I love teasing you." Anna corrects me with a giggle as I look up and give her my best 'really now' stare.

After a few minutes Anna breaks the silence. "Ok I asked Gerda to go fetch the band so we can have a little music while you and Kai are dancing. Does that sound good?" Anna tells us as we head back to the middle of the ballroom and practice some more.

"Your Majesty look your not stepping on my feet anymore." Kai tells me I look down and smile but then I sigh as I step on Kai's feet again.

"I can't learn it"

"Sure you can your majesty all you need is to be confident."

"I'll try"

"That's the spirit Elsa"

After another dance we heard a knock on the door and it turned out to be the band that'll play for tonight's ball.

"Well then I think we should distract you while your dancing cause whenever you get cautious you step on Kai's feet so let's distract you." Anna tells me as she heads for the band who just came in the ballroom.

"From the top" Anna shouts while I sigh as the band starts the music while me and Kai dance.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

After awhile we slide to safety a bit rocky so I got a little bumps and bruises on knees and legs but who cares it's life.

"Yuan you go check if Anna or Queen Elsa are insight." Kristoff asks me as he puts the block of ice near the courtyard..._ No nothing suspicious about that no no_...

"So do you want me to stay here or what?" I ask him politely

"You know I can do this by myself, thanks for helping me anyway now I have to do this. For Anna." Kristoff tells me with determination

I sigh "Well good luck and sorry if I was a burden to you."

"Nope you weren't" He answers after a short pause of silence

"You hesitated"

"No I-I didn't"

"Anyway see you at the ball tonight"

"See ya"

As I walk thru the halls of the castle I hear music coming out from the ballroom hmm they must be practicing for tonight. I go inside my room which is probably the guest room of course, I head for the wardrobe and check what's nice to wear for tonight's ball.

"No, no, no, nope, Ahh perfect!" I mumble as I check the clothes inside the wardrobe and then I get a black military suit with matching black pants with yellow outlines on the sides and the I lay it the bed and I hit the showers.

After that I wear my chosen attire and look around the guest room for something to do. "Ok what should I do with my spare time..." I ask myself as I check the bookshelf for interesting books. After awhile I got three books that are called Beauty and the Beast, The Three Musketeers, and The Snow Queen.

"Three thick books, I can handle it." I tell myself as I start reading Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

It's been four hours and Anna has made me practice dancing with Kai in the ballroom so I can dance properly Yuan or that's what she says. And finally I can see the little improvements Anna can see. Now I don't need to be distracted to dance well.

"It's already evening we should get dressed Elsa." Anna tells us closing the practice finally.

The band stays in the ballroom as me and Anna head for our rooms to get changed.

"I don't know if this is going to work Anna." I tell her as we head for her room first.

"Don't worry Elsa just relax and have a good time ok?" Anna replies as she opens the room of her door.

"I'll try, oh and Anna" I sigh as I almost forgot something.

"Hmmm?"

"My book please."

"Ugh, really now?"

"Give it."

"So close... Here." Anna mumbles as she returns my book that she was hiding behind her dress.

"Thank you"

"Ok but when I'm done wearing my dress I'm going to go barge in your room wether you like it or not."

"Fine" I reply

I head to my room and get myself a simple white elegant gown with some glitters at the chest area and I let my hair loose and now it turned all curly and all. Just the way I wanted then as I was about to get to the door Anna barges in my room.

"Wow Elsa you look beautiful! Let's go your date awaits." Anna shouts across the room with a big grin glued to her face.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Elsa and Anna entered the room just in time and then the dancing and singing stopped as Kai introduced Elsa and Anna to the audience but regained its usual volume as the band went back to their song.

"Hey Elsa it's like déjà vu" Anna whispers to Elsa as she gets a nod in response.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway I'm going to look for Kris-" Anna says as she was cut off by Kai.

"Your Majesty it's time for the annual dance." Kai tells the siblings.

Anna squeals in excitement "Oh yey! Now I really need to find Kristoff see you Elsa!" Anna shouts as she vanishes into the crowd while leaving Kai and Elsa staring dumb-founded at the place they last saw Anna.

"Of course Kai, now if you can please announce it?" Elsa asks Kai politely while he nods and he gestures his hand to the band saying to stop the music.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The time has come to get your partners and dance for thy annual Valentine's Day Dance." Kai announces to the crowd as most of the princes step up and look for a princess to dance with.

"Hey Elsa how are yo- woah you look wow." Elsa turns around to see Percy wearing his usual attire and the person who was linking to his arm was his seventeen year old little sister, Bella.

"Thank you" Elsa smiles at them both

"Ahh so where's your partner?" Bella asks Elsa

"Oh his coming"

"I see anyway me and Bella are going to get some drinks see you around?"

"See you around." Elsa replies bidding farewell to the two siblings After a few minutes Elsa spotted a brown haired boy coming her way.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

"Hey Elsa where were yo- wow you look amazing." I tell her as she turns around to look at me.

"Thank you I'm getting many of those compliments tonight, you look dashing yourself." Elsa returns the favor as I blush at her comment.

"Uh oh thanks." Then after that there was silence, I look around to see Kristoff giving me a look saying 'Go on ask her' I nod in response and then he lifts his drink up and smiles at me.

"So... Queen Elsa" I tell her

"Yes?" She asks me

"Do you want to dance?" I ask her as I outstretch my hand and smile warmly at her.

"Of course." She replies as she takes my hand and we started to dance our way to the crowd.

"I got to break it to you Queen Elsa you're better in dancing that I thought."

"Well let's just say Anna made me practice this afternoon four hours straight."

"Guess it paid off really well." I chuckle as we continue dancing until the song finished our dance. And then we headed for an empty balcony.

While we were in the balcony we shared some stories to each other while we enjoying each other's company.

"So Anna rode her bike down the stairs and crashed into an armor and your parents disbanded Anna from getting another bike ever again?" I asked her one last time just to be sure.

"Yes for the fifth time yes." Elsa laughs as she answers me again we both laugh for a moment then after awhile our laughters fade as we smile and stare at each other's eyes.

As I look into her eyes I wished that this moment wouldn't stop as we unconsciously move closer to each other. As we where already an inch apart we were interrupted by a voice.

We heard "Hey Elsa I wanted to- ahh Oohhh sorry..." Anna opens the balcony door as she looks at the scene infront of her with an embarrass look in her face

I blush in embarrassment as I move farther away from Elsa and she does the same as she clears her throat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks trying to keep calm and trying to hide her blush.

"About a letter I received from the Southern Aisles." Anna mumbles the name of the land where she received the letter.

"Oh ok... I'm going to see you soon Yuan ohh goodnight, and thanks for the dance." Elsa becomes serious as she stands up and heads for the door where Anna was waiting for her.

"Your welcome, goodnight Queen Elsa." I gave them a sly grin as Queen Elsa leaves first.

"Sorry" Anna whisper-shouts to me

"It's ok" I gave her another sly grin as I sit at the balcony.

"And thank you for helping Kristoff with the Ice Sculpture I love it."

"Your welcome"

"Oh and

"Thanks" She tell me as she leaves the balcony.

Now here I am the party closing to an end still here in the balcony as I stare at the stars thinking of what happened this valentine's day.

As I exit the ballroom I spot Kristoff coming towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yuan thanks for the help with the ice sculpture Anna loved it." Kristoff thanks me as we both walk out of the ballroom.

"Your welcome"

"So I heard that Anna barged in sorry about that."

"Oh that one heh I hope today's events won't make any awkwardness tomorrow but all in all it was fun to admit." I reply as we began to split ways.

"Ok here's where I go I need to get back to the north mountain my pals say I've been hanging around to much with the royal family of Arendelle so yeah I gotta go see ya soon Yuan." He says goodbye as he runs to the halls.

I head back to the guest room and change my clothes to sleeping attire as I sleep and think of tonight's events.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm on internet hiatus so sorry if the chapters are to rushed, sloppy or late D: IMPORTANT REMINDER this is NOT the real chapter 6 only a bonus ok? IF you are asking when does this take place, this takes place 3 days after chapter 5 ok? Good now I will update weekly... Hopefully. Also I got Elsa's favorite story from the one and only James Spookie's "Harry Potter and The Betrothal Contract" (Great way to advertise it xD). Anyway see you soon guys :D

P.S Does anybody know a Beta Reader for me? Please message if you guys know some. That'll be great! :)


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Elsa's POV**

Percy's eyes went wide as he heard me then he quickly sits down on a couch.

"So what did you hear about his past?" After his question I began telling him what I heard without leaving a single detail left behind. It took me thirty-five minutes to tell the whole story. All the way Percy was just nodding his head and scratching his hair which made me began questioning him if he has hair problems. When the story telling was over he began to speak.

"So from here on that's the only thing you know right?" He asks while I nod my head then take a sip from the tea that Kai brought us. Then we heard a knock on the door we turned around to see the door open to reveal Bella with her parents.

"Percy help me with the groceries will you?" Percy's father shouts as Percy sighs and goes to his aid, then he takes notice of me and Kai. "Ahh good afternoon your majesty, what has Percy done now?" He asks we he waves at us and enters the house.

"Nothing Mr. Lewis I can assure you." I chuckle as I inform him and he smiles. Then Percy's mother takes notice of me and she runs towards me to give me a hug.

"Hello Queen Elsa it's nice to see you again, you know I saw children in the town center making snowballs and pretending they made it out of their hands" She laughs as she releases me from her hug.

"It's great to see you to Mrs. Lewis" I tell her "Now if you excuse me Queen Elsa I'm going to make you, your favorite tea!" She tells me excitedly as she heads for the kitchen.

"Hi Elsa" Bella waves at me

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?"

"Good actually I've made a couple of friends today in the town center."

Then Percy pops in the conversation. "Are this 'couple of friends' majority of boys?" He asks

"Majority of girls big brother don't worry." He smiles as he heads for the kitchen putting the groceries in the counter. She replied sighing and muttering how overprotective Percy is.

Then me and Bella continued talking about the village, people, festivals and events in Arendelle. Then Mr. Lewis came to the living room. "Kai, Queen Elsa do you want to join us for dinner?" He asked us I then looked at the window to check that it was getting late so me and Kai happily nodded our heads as we headed for the dining table.

* * *

**Yuan's POV**

I was just done taking a shower and now here I am in the library room the whole time after my story telling in the dining room. I was reading some random books I got from the bookshelves because of my boredom. I couldn't get enough about Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology! It was a blast but my favorite was Greek Mythology. After that nothing much happened I slept then I got bored then I slept again.

I was REALLY bored I thought I would die of boredom. I was in about to sleep again when I heard the door squeak I looked up to see Olaf walking towards me with his flurry following him.

"Hi Yuan or Simon I mean Simon wait what should I call you?" He waved at me then stopped to think what he should call me.

I laugh then I answered. "Simon if you like"

"Sure thing Simon" He told me with his cheerful voice I smiled.

After a comfortable silence I wanted to start a conversation. "So what brought you Olaf?"

"Got bored, how about you?" Olaf replied

"Boredom brought me here too"

"Boredom's a person?" He wondered out loud

His question caught me off guard a bit. "What no I mean I got bored so I went here."

"so boredom's not a person?"

"sadly no... But you know who I want to be a person?" I told him

"Who?" Olaf replied curiously

"Hope and Faith... Their always there when you need them the most so what would be the world like if hope and faith were people right?"

Olaf thought it out for a moment then answered "Well people will start a war cause Hope and Faith are one each but all people need them so they start a war and in hopes to get faith. And they use their faith to get hope."

I was surprised about his answer then I thought about it. "Good point" and then he smiled.

We where in a comfortable silence ten minutes or so, I was lying down in one of the couches when Olaf said something.

"Hey Simon"

"Yeah?" I answered as I was getting sleepy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

He paused for three minutes deciding if he was going to tell me or not, then he asked. " Are you in love with Queen Elsa?"

Now that seemed to push away the sleepiness.

I sat right up when I heard the question and looked at Olad who was looking at me curiously I could feel my face begin to heat up as I searched and tried to get my voice back.

"Uhh Oohhh ummm I-I don't t-think I know Olaf..." I managed to stutter out while I began shrugging my shoulders awkwardly, praying to the gods to make Olaf drop the conversation.

Atleast Olaf got the hint. "Oh ok but do you have a crush on her?" He asked while I slightly nodded my head, luckily I haven't had a haircut so my bangs covered my face surprisingly, it hid the blush that my whole face had in the moment.

There was silence then I broke it off "Don't tell anyone please..."

"Promise! Cross my heart hope to melt" Olaf smiled I smiled back and adjusted my bangs.

After that we had some weird and awkward conversations but it was fun. When I looked at the window it was getting dark so I said goodbye to Olaf and then headed for the courtyard._ What a funny snowman._

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

We said goodbye to all of them as we finished eating dinner. Me and Kai headed back to the castle to see Anna who was in her usual winter attire. Yuan was wearing a white satin jabot shirt with black dress pants with a brown trench coat, Olaf of course was the usual I saw them playing with snow... Oh right it's the starting of February and then it'll be hot here in Arendelle...

I made a coughing sound to grab their attention they smiled at me.

Yuan waved at me and said "Hey Queen Elsa"

"Hi Elsa" Anna and Olaf said unison

I walked towards them and smiled "Hello Yuan, Anna, and Olaf I can tell that you guys are spending the last week of snow wisely am I correct?" I asked

Then Yuan was the one that answered my question. "Yup me and Olaf made a snowman I mean snowgirl and Anna destroyed her cause she tripped over it, Olaf screamed in panic cause she was gone, I began throwing snowballs at Anna like a mad man telling her she was a murderer and that she had no soul something like that anywa-" Then he was cut off by Anna.

I turned to Anna who was pointing her index finger at Yuan accusingly. "In my defense I ACCIDENTALLY tripped ok!?"

I turned back to Yuan who was shoving his hands inside his brown coat. "Sure you did Anna, sure you did." Yuan muttered.

Then I decided to joke around. "Princess Anna of Arendelle is here by charged with treason for killing an innocent snowma- I mean girl is now sentence to death." I had a mischievous smirk on my face. Anna's jaw-dropped while Yuan and Olaf were standing amused and dumb-founded then I thought I saw Yuan's eyes screaming something like 'Justice is mine!'

Then suddenly Anna threw a snowball at me

"TRAITOR!"_ I should have expected that_...it all became fuzzy cause the next thing I knew was making a snow fortress and throwing snowballs at every direction quickly as possible.

"TAKE COVER!" Yuan shouted while laughing as he ran to a place where he made his own snow fortress and started throwing snowballs aswell.

I was to busy laughing and throwing snowballs to see that Olaf ran to the castle carrying a white flag when he came back.

I think after a hour or so Kai told us to go to our quarters and sleep, Anna groaned in response saying that tomorrow it will become boring again. After a long time debating with Anna we all agreed and headed to the castle to get some rest.

Me and Yuan just finished dragging Anna back to her room, literally when we discovered that she was going to run back to the courtyard after making up an excuse saying she wanted to go to the toilet.

We were heading towards the guest room when Yuan said something.

"Queen Elsa I was wondering if I could umm get some normal clothes, I'm not that comfortable with these kind of attire." He asked me while waving his hands over his attire.

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not? I mean the cloth does look thick. I don't even know how men can't sweat under that thing."

Yuan laughed at this comment "I've been asking myself that question aswell. Well looks like where here, goodnight Queen Elsa." He told me as he went for the doorknob.

"Goodnight" I replied as I went for my own room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am terribly sorry for not being able to update cause we moved out of our old house and it took awhile to adjust and get internet. Sorry if this chapter is sloppy, rushed and short. I had writer's block all the way so... This isn't one of my best chapters yet sorry about that :l BUT hey! Atleast it's better than nothing. I'll try to make it up to you guys next time I swear on the River Styx (hehehe a little bit of Percy Jackson puns there XD) Anyway see you guys next time :D

**P.S** Please pray that internet will be put on my family's restaurant so I can update weekly.


	9. Important Author's Note

**AN:** Hello my dear readers! It has come to my attention that I have been very- dang I can't say it, I'll just skip to the point then... I am putting this story on... Hiatus... HEY HEY I KNOW I KNOW! You guys probably want to kill me now hehe (Personal experience, I wanted to kill authors cause of this same reason) but it just doesn't feel right. I usually update for fun and creativity! But now it just feels like I update just for the sake of updating, and for the sake of many views.

Alright so here comes the official announcement *sighs* here it goes... *cough*... Ok I Elsa Accel Ravenclaw, author of 2 stories for Frozen and Percy Jackson the Olympians, here by officially p-postpone my story 'The Prince and the Snow Queen'... Whew glad that's over, AGAIN I AM TRULY SORRY

Anyway I have two suggestions for you guys... These two particular suggestions popped into my head ever since I posted chapter 6... I thought I could handle this alone but sadly I was having a mental battle with myself cause of the said suggestions. Here are the suggestions!

Suggestion 1: Postpone the story and make you guys wait until I'm back in my grove

Suggestion 2: Someone adopts the story

Anyways that's all I am really really sorry again if I let you guys down, I had big hopes for this story but sadly they were to high for me to reach. It breaks my heart to do this really :l I am planning to make an 'Annabeth goes to Goode' or 'Percy the Commander of Chaos' type of story so... yeah

I hope we see each others soon but with no angry mob of course :( cya I guess


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen only my Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Anna's POV**

Last week was what I could call fun the Valentine's Ball was a blast! I wish this week wasn't so boring and that I could turn back time and relive those memories. I mean sure I ruined Yuan and Elsa's moment but hey you should have seen their faces. PRICELESS! I also loved that Kristoff made an Ice Sculpture of me even though we both knew it would melt, atleast its better than nothing. But what I didn't like about it was a letter I got from Hans...

**Flashback**

_I was just done dancing with Kristoff and he showed me the Ice Sculpture he made me it was the happiest thing besides chocolate he ever gave me! I told him I was going to get something to drink when I bumped into Kai._

_"Hello Princess Anna may I have a word please?" He politely asked me, I shrugged and thought that I could dance later I mean the night is still young. "Sure why not" I told Kai to lead the way. He lead me to a balcony area he closed the door and I could tell he was hesitating to tell it to me, which made me more curious. _

_He finally made a decision and held my hand. "Princess Anna, no matter what please do not believe on the words written on this parchment you made the right choice so please. I know it was not my right to read it but when I saw the seal I knew you were going to be in trouble. You are still young I cannot blame you for that night you met him I will just remind you that you are like a daughter to me and I do not want to see you fighting your emotions. I will leave you with this parchment for you to read..." Kai told me grimly then I felt him slid a parchment to my fingers and into my palm. I looked at Kai who was already finished exiting the balcony door._

_I looked at the seal and I saw it looked familiar but I couldn't ring any bells. I shrugged and I unrolled the parchment I then began reading it... Which I already regretted when I saw the first line._

_Dear Anna,  
_

_Hey its me Hans I know that you are holding a grudge on me for what I have done and I know that you're probably engaged to someone else but I've changed. Its Valentine's Day and I heard from one of my brothers that Arendelle is throwing a ball I tried to ask my father permission to let me go but he only said words that struck my heart with guilt. "You had your chance to love a Princess and you blew it, you are a disgrace to me" Remember 3 years ago? When we first met? When I accidentally bumped you with my horse? Yeah I missed that. When I first saw you I knew you were the one for me but when I knew you were the Princess of Arendelle I devised that plot that still haunts me until now. All I want to do is reset time and marry you with true love. Anna I miss how you laugh, the way you talk, the way you made me laugh it was fun while it lasted. Both of us were ignored by our elders, the people we looked up to... My way on getting their attention was misguided by hate, anger and pride. Anna please I-I I love you, I hope we can make it work again even if you reject I won't give up cause people all deserve second chances right?_

_Love your truly,_

_Hans_

_I wanted to rip the parchment apart because it made my heart question my feelings for Kristoff and Hans, I couldn't tell wether Hans was lying or not. He knew my weak spots and he knows that I still love him cause I fell for his little trick. Every year I try and try to forget about him and now that I am almost healing he suddenly just gives me a letter of apology? Why was I so naive to even like him, I mean I punched him in the face but I still feel sorry for him. I didn't realize that Kai called to me on the other side of the door cause I was to busy sobbing. Then I felt a pair of arms around me I looked up to see Kristoff looking at me worriedly._

_I sniffed as I rested my head on his chest and I began sobbing quietly on his chest he patted my back telling me it was going to be okay. After awhile I stopped sobbing and I just listened to Kristoff who was humming a soothing song to me while cradling. I looked up to see Kristoff with his eyes closed but he had a reassuring smile on his face._

_"Kristoff" I whispered then he stopped cradling me and looked down at me with confusion in his eyes. I sighed as I hugged him tighter then I gave him the parchment with shaky hands, I didn't realize I was still holding it but it got all crumpled. He stared at it with confusion then he opened it and read it after a few minutes he was finished he was silent for awhile then he spoke._

_"I-I'm sorry I should have know better... Anna" He said looking down at me _

_I replied "yes?"_

_"I want to hear what you feel about this whole thing..." He said, I could see something in his eye my guess that it was jealousy or doubtfulness. I sighed then I told him what I felt about the whole thing even what Kai told me after that we were silent._

_I heard Kristoff sigh then he said "Anna Kai was right, you made your choice and so did Hans... But if you still have feelings for him then don't bother me, I'm happy when you're happy just follow your heart" He told me with a smile I smiled back and I hugged him tight._

_"I love you Kristoff" I whispered to him_

_I swore I saw him blush "I love you too Anna"_

**Flashback End**

After that I've been spending more time with him lately and right now we were sleeping in his sled while he wrapped one arm protectively around my waist, I smiled and hugged him back. _Whatever tricks Hans may ever pull he wouldn't take away this from me. _

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

In an unknown castle a shadowed man was looking at the kingdom before him waiting for a messenger to arrive and deliver some information about the status of Colongria and Arendelle. There was a knock on the door he sighed and he made a gesture of his hand the door opened revealing a brown cloaked man. The man went inside the door and bowed in his knees.

The shadowed man's back was facing him, he heard him sighed. "Is there something you want, or another failure on making fake seals of Arendelle's Royal Affairs, take your pick Philip." The shadowed man spoke holding both of his hands behind his back.

The brown cloaked man who was addressed as 'Philip' was still kneeling before him gritted his teeth in annoyance but didn't say a word. He simply gave a shook of his head that made the shadowed man amused and confused even though he wasn't looking at him. "Then what is today's daily report?" he asked lamily.

"My resources have informed me that the Princess has received a letter from the Southern Aisles, my lord." Philip replied saying the word 'Princess' with such disgust placing his hand to his chest bowing his head down. Philip gave a quick glance to see his expression, all he saw was the man looking over his shoulder with his hands shaking from rage and then he went to the nearest statue took out his sword from his sheath belt and sliced it in half that made Philip duck his head down in fear.

The man went back to his place and returned his sword to its sheath, he regained his calm composure after minutes he sighed. "I see that the 13th son of King Albert is desperate for vengeance and wants the Princess to see herself as the villain of the story then she will have to fall in love with him again... or he wishes to succeed on what he has failed on doing three years ago, getting the throne of what he _thinks_ is rightfully his but sadly he is wrong." he paused and then turned around to look at Philip, who was now bringing all his courage to push his head up to have a glimpse of his master's face.

All he saw were piercing blue eyes that were full of hatred and betrayal. "If I get caught doing this I would end up like him, but no matter I am stronger, calmer, wiser, better than King Albert's child! Pathetic kiddo all he relied on was the naive little minds of the Queen and Princess, now look! They're already getting suspicious with all the other princes because of him. How will this be easy now!"

Philip's master was about to rage out when he figured out a better idea. The man turned back around, his back facing Philip, he could see the smirk forming through his master's facial features he opened the window door and waited. Philip was about to question his antics right before he saw a falcon flying towards his master's outstretched arm. The falcon landed smoothly waiting for him to get the scroll of paper that was attached to his talon. Philip's master took the scroll and then the falcon flew away. Philip stood up getting tired of kneeling.

He checked the seal to see what land had the bird came from and then noticed it has been sent from the Colongria Royal Affairs, he sighed then tossed the piece of scroll to Philip. Philip caught it swiftly and stared at his master with confusion. The master sighed again. "I'am wise but I have Dyslexia, inherited by the men of my family passing on through generations which is quite annoying and frustrating sometimes." He said with an annoyed voice as he rubbed his temples. "Read it if you please" Philip nodded then he opened the scroll and cleared his throat.

_Dear Prince Philip,_

_We have heard that you know about Prince Simon's where abouts yes? Good, if you may so not know us we are the Royal Affairs of Colongria, in charged of all the laws and labor papers in Colongria. We must tell you that we are worried for him for his wedding with the Princess of Cadawen is at the ending of this year! He must be prepared at all cost, we also want to put the 'Arendelle kidnapped the Crowned Prince' rumor to an end, and luckily we have received your letter and we would like you to confirm if it is really true that Prince Simon is at Arendelle being held hostage. If so we would like you to join us on our meeting next Saturday here in Colongria, you must know it took a hard time replying back for you falcon disappeared as soon as we received the letter. Luckily we found it hanging on our mail post with other delivery owls and birds, it was hard to tell which one really. Anyway have a nice morning or afternoon Prince Philip, I hope we hear from you soon._

_Colongria's Royal Affairs Head Director,_

_Lucas Asterfield_

As Philip was done he looked up to see his master looking at the sunset that was covering the kingdom before him. He was about to question his master on why he is called a prince in the letter when his master's voice beat him to it.

"All they care about is their reputation and the little prince and his wedding ehh? They called my falcon an _it_, and yet they haven't officially told thanked us or even showed this letter to the King, I get it. They'll rip our letter apart and take all the credit in finding the prince, then he will be praised and be gloried by the people! Every single dang one of them wants ego. Well when I come I will tear them to shreds, limp by limp and then I will make them suffer with me in the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld!" After he was done he sighed and then his calm voice returned.

"But sadly I need to wait for the right moment to strike of course. I wouldn't go wasting my chances like that son of King Albert or anything no, patience is key to our victory, we will make history we will be feared of and when they hear my name they will never forget it." He smirked evilly then he turned to look at his shoulder to see Philip grinning with the same smirk.

"You will not be a peasant in Arendelle for awhile ok Philip? For awhile you must be Prince Philip! The charming young lad that led this kingdom by storm... Do you understand?" His master told him, Philip nodded. "I will not disappoint you, my lord never again." With that Philip existed the room preparing to pack his stuff. Leaving his master turning to face the closed door where Philip went through, then he took out a chess board and smiled evilly.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sup long time no see guys hehe look I'll update when I have some ideas in my head ok? Ok so I made Anna a vulnerable side but hey! Everyone has there limits! ok but for now ok I can tell you guys haven't seen this dark part of me so... yeah I have that dark part ok I'll give you guys a little trivia where I got that from. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fanfictions. DONT QUESTION ME... I only like these dark themes a little ok a little. Good so see ya soon :D


End file.
